


The Cursed Children

by KeySept_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySept_fiction/pseuds/KeySept_fiction
Summary: “I’m not a Slytherin. You’re wrong.” Albus told the Sorting Hat. The hat was indeed wrong. But in order for Albus to be brave, he had to be Slytherin. Some children can not fit into the four categories, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Albus sees this firsthand when he meets the Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.





	1. Settle In

There was chatter in the Great Hall as each new year was sorted into their houses. A child walked up, the Sort Hat declared a house, and everyone clapped. Mcgonagall rolled her scroll further down.

“Scorpius Malfoy.” She said and some of the chatter stopped.

“A malfoy?” was whispered. “Wait, isn’t he-”

“Shhhh!”

A small pale boy with blonde hair walked through the crowd. He sat down and the Sort Hat was placed upon him. Like his Father, it didn’t take long before saying “Slytherin” and Scorpius popped up, dashing off to that table.  
“Albus Potter.” Mcgonagall said. The Hogwarts halls went silent at the name. Some professors scooted to the edge of their chairs and some students stood to get a better look of the stage. Another Potter.

A little eleven year old with messy black hair and green eyes walked up to Mcgonagall. He was pale, his hands sweating against his new Hogwarts rope. Albus sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

“Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly’s second son,” The Sorting Hat said.

“Middle Child. You’ll met my sister soon.” Albus thought as he looked to the crowd before him. All the eyes in the hall were on him.

“Definitely not Ravenclaw.” The Sorting Hat said and Albus scrunched up his nose.

“You calling me dumb?”

The Sorting Hat pursed its lips in amusement, “Did you want Ravenclaw?”

“No, but you didn’t have to say it like that.” Albus rolled his eyes and the Sorting Hat laughed.

The four House tables were labeled with their colors and flags floating above the tables so the first years knew where to go once they were sorted. Albus looked to the Gryffindor’s next empty chair and could already see himself in it. Gryfindor was the house where his mother and father went. He came from a long line of Gryfinndors.  
The Sorting Hat sensed this, “You want Gryffindor that badly.” The Sorting Hat said.

“Yes I do,” Albus thought before adding manners, “please. I really want Gryffindor. My whole family is Gryffindor.”

The silence started to get suspicious and more student’s stood to see. Albus felt himself start to sweat. “Please.” Albus whispered.

The Sorting Hat liked this spark in Albus. He was brave but in a ruthless, stubborn way that made him unique. He wasn’t like his father, his grandfather, or even like his brother. Albus would pave the way for a different type of greatness, not the kind that involved fighting a physical war like Harry and Ginny did.

No, Albus could be great but he needed some growing up to do first.

"Slytherin." The Sorting Hat said. Albus's eyes went wide as he looked to the crowd. No one who waited was disappointed and they clapped; some cheering, some glaring, some sat confused.

The Slytherin table had mixed emotions, they glanced amongst each other, wondering if he was the first Potter to be Slytherin. They knew who Albus Potter was and they knew the story of Harry Potter. How could one of the Potter’s children be a Slytherin?

"Go along." Mcgonagall said, taking the Sorting Hat off of Albus's head. Albus stared at the Gryffindor table. He was supposed to be there. That empty seat at the end was supposed to be his. Right there, beside his brother James, where his mother and father and grandmother and grandfather once sat. James Potter was looking out from his table at Albus, he couldn’t say he was surprised but the look on Albus’s face made him close his eyes in pity.

"No." Albus said, looking up at the Sorting Hat. "You're wrong. My father said you'd give me a choice."

The hat laughed, "you're not your father but like I told a young Harry Potter when he was your age, you are just as capable of greatness and Slytherin can pave the way for you."

Albus shook his head, "You're wrong."

The Sorting Hat smirked, "I'm counting on it."

Albus's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Mr. Potter. Please, take your seat." Mcgonagall said, pushing at the boy's shoulder towards the Slytherin table. Albus was frozen for a second before he willingly walked over and took a seat beside the Malfoy. Mcgonagall called another name up and instantly, they were named a Gryffindor. Jealousy rushed through Albus as they walked down the stage and took the very seat Albus was supposed to be in.

He clenched his fist as he watched the ceremony continue, some of the chatter starting back up in the room now as the last few students were sorted. The Slytherin seat beside him got filled with more first years and soon they all were in their rightful place. Then the feist began but Albus didn’t have much of an appetite. He picked at some peas and carrots but nothing too sweat that would upset his stomach.

Albus sensed the blonde beside him, Scorpius Malfoy, he kept stealing glances at him like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words or was too shy.

“H-hi.” Scorpius finally said, smiling at Albus. “I’m Scorpius. Your name is Albus, right?” Scorpius clenched a piece of candy in his pocket.

“Yeah.” Albus’s gaze stayed over by the Gryffindor table. James was laughing and chatting with his friends, not even acting like Albus existed.

“Would you like an Every Flavored Bean?” Scorpius held out the jelly beans. This caught Albus’s attention and he took a few from inside the box.

“Thanks” Albus said as he munched on one, he instantly scrunched up his nose, sticking out his tongue and the chewed candy fell down onto his plate.

“Ew, I got buttered popcorn.” He took a sip of water, rinsing his mouth. Scorpius snickered with delight at the faces Albus had made.

“Sorry about that. I swore it looked mango.” Scorpius popped one in his mouth, chewed for a moment and nodded, “Mango.” He said, gesturing to his mouth. He was good at spotting them. “A popcorn has white specs in it. Egg and sock flavors have blue specs. Oh, and you can tell if it’s vomit flavored if the center is white.” Scorpius said.

Albus smiled for the first time since he got to Hogwarts. “They should only sell the good flavors.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Scorpius shrugged, holding out the box for Albus to take another scoop of candy. When he did, he saw a copy of Hogwarts: A History Volume 2 in Scorpius’s lap.

“What’s the difference between the first and second volume?”  
Scorpius seemed to light up at this question. He couldn’t hold a solid, long conversation about Quidditch but boy could he talk for days about books.

“Are you kidding? So much has happened at Hogwarts since your father was here that the book tripled in size.” Scorpius said. “It starts in the beginning about how the school was founded, built, maintenained. It goes over the war damage too.”

Scorpius held out the book and Albus took it, flipping through the pages. He saw a picture of Harry Potter towards the middle, one of him at the TriWizard Tournament fighting his dragon.

“My dad looks so young here.” Albus said, closing the book and handing it back before Scorpius could take a peek at the photo, he had seen it before though.

“You look like him.” Scorpius said, “minus the glasses that is.”

Albus nodded, “A lot of people say that.” Albus’s attention went to the professor’s table. Mcgonagell and Longbottom were both up and finished with dinner. He noticed some other students getting up to leave.

“First years!” Mcgnagall said at the podium. “Your prefects will lead you to your dormitories now.” She said. Albus and Scorpius went silent after that as they walked together with the other Slyertiners towards their rooms. The girls went one direction and the boys went another. There was the commons room then it sectioned off to rooms.  
Albus walked up to his five bedroom dormitory. The beds were neatly laid out as well as their suitcases and luggage. On the chairs beside their beds, new Slytherin robes were pressed and waiting for morning. Scorpius took the bed to the left of Albus and sat down, taking his shoes off. His other three roommates had yet to show.

Albus grabbed a hold of his robe and looked at the Slytherin patch. He ran his thumb over the embroidered green snake, tracing its body down to the tip of the patch.

It made Albus remember the London Zoo.

When Lily was born, all Harry and Ginny’s attention was on the new baby girl of the house. Harry noticed James and Albus feeling a bit disconnected because all their parent’s time involved changing diapers, getting Lily to sleep, and feeding her. Harry took James and Albus out to the zoo on a fresh Sunday morning to spend some quality time with his sons while Ginny stayed home with the newborn.

James loved the zoo. He was running and looking over every enclosure. Harry wouldn’t ever scold his children when they were excited or full of energy.  
“Settle down,” or “Sit still,” never left Harry’s lips. Instead, Harry ran after his boys and ate ice cream with them and went down the park slides. In a way, Harry was participating in a childhood through his children’s eyes. He was a father when he needed to be, but almost an adult who was catching up on the childhood he never got.

Albus was fascinated with the petting zoo. It was small with about three gated areas. Three goats, two land turtles, and an armadillo. Harry had stayed outside the gate, watching as Albus would pet the goats, laughing at the sounds the goats made, and the way their tongues would slurp at the salt lick. Albus would wave the flies away when they got in their eyes.

Albus then caught sight of a yellow tag on one of the goat’s ear. “436.” it said. He asked his father about the tag.

Harry told him it was so the goats were accounted for. If they ever got lost, one could say that specific goat was missing.

“So, they’ve branded it?” Albus asked. He saw something similar on Sunday cartoons. When a giant white bull would get thrown in a cage and a long numbered stick would get heated up with fire. When touched to the back of the bull’s butt, it would leave a big branded number burned into it’s skin.

Harry just pursed his lips, pushing his glasses up. “Well, I guess so.” Harry said.  
Albus looked back at the goat now, his eyes filled with sympathy. To be labeled, and branded. Without a name or a purpose except to be put on display and touched by children’s dirty hands.

Albus cried after that in the middle of the petting zoo. James had gotten all embarrassed and wanted Albus to “shut up” so they wouldn’t have to leave the zoo early. Harry got Albus and James something to drink and they sat down for a while. Harry figured it was the stress of the new baby at home or the heat that got Albus crying. Harry hadn’t thought too much on the goat but that little yellow tag was stuck in Albus’s memory from that day on.

Now he looked at his Slytherin symbol. His own yellow tag. This was more than just a tag though, this tag said he was not smart or caring or brave. He was branded as the type of person who would mostly turn traitor. He was grouped with the same wizards that thought being anything other than pureblood was a sin. Albus didn’t want to believe it and a part of him didn’t but in the back of his mind, this still was considered, “the bad house.”

Albus threw the robe down to the floor and crawled into bed, his chest hurt. He wished he was in the same dorm as James- not that he would ever admit that or go to his brother for comfort. Hogwarts was so huge compared to him and the thick walls were threatening to crush him. Just the secrets of the building were heavy and the overrun of kids was scary. He hated being such a long way from home.  
Albus took a few deep breaths. What was he gonna tell his parents? He knew they secretly wanted him to be a Gryffindor.

And his father... he was one of the greatest Gryffindors that defeated a filthy Slytherin.  
Albus could see it now. Seventy years from now when Harry Potter’s picture is in a history book. One kid will raise her hand and ask, “did Harry Potter have any kids?”  
“Of course,” the teacher will say, “he had two successful Gryffindor children. James Potter and Lily Potter, both of whom, were named after Harry’s parents.

“I thought Harry Potter had three children?” A kid will call from the back.

“Oh that filthy Slytherin boy? He do not speak his name. Some say he was adopted, or worse, he’s the incarnation of Voldemort himself!”

The children will gasp and a few will go scared. In the textbook, there will be a pictures of Harry Potter and his family tree, except Albus is faceless and burned out of the picture.  
Yes, that is Albus’s future exactly. Him, a Slytherin. A slimy snake amongst the brave lions.

Albus pushed the blankets off him. He could just talk to Mcgonagall and get this straightened out. His father was Harry freaking Potter. Of course he could just call and get a house switch. This Sorting Hat was as old as time and it made a mistake. Albus would walk down to see Mcgonagall and just get this all sorted out and right.  
Once Albus's feet touched the floor, he saw the Slytherin robe right where he’d thrown it.

Albus could do this.  
"I'm counting on it."  
Albus thought about these words again.  
"I'm counting on it."  
The Sorting Hat had said this. After he announced Albus a Slytherin and Albus told him he was wrong. What had the Sorting Hat meant? Did it mean that the hat knew Albus was in the wrong house but was just messing with him. This did feel like a prank.  
Albus took his pajamas and toothbrush to the restroom to change and get ready for bed. He would talk to Mcgonagall first thing in the morning before classes and get this straightened out. He would nip this in the butt bright and early tomorrow before news spread of his title, before his parents heard it. Albus laid down, wanting to get to sleep quickly.

Scorpius was on his side in bed, a book in front of him.“How is your first night at Hogwarts?” was written on the front page of Scoripus’s book. It was his mother’s hand writing and it was magically linked to her own copy at home. Scoripus glanced over his shoulder before he dipped his pen in ink.

“Fine. I got into Slytherin.” He wrote.

“Oh Scoripus, I’m so proud of you. Wait until I tell your dad.”

“Hogwarts is even better than I imagined. It’s amazing.”

“Make sure you get a map and ask for directions. Don’t get lost.”

“It’s huge. I can’t wait to see the library!”

“I’m glad you like it but don’t stay up all night, get some rest for your first day. I love you, Scorp.” Astoria wrote. She missed her boy the moment he got on the train and left.

“Love you too.” Scoripus wrote then laid down, opening up his Hogwart: A History Volume 2 to reread the section on Harry Potter’s TriWizard Tournament. Albus was long out before Scorpius was done reading and decided to turn in himself.

 

* * *

 

Albus woke up at six o’clock. It was a strange bed and a strange place. He wasn’t used to listening to four other boy’s snore at the same time while he tried to sleep. It would definitely take some getting used to. Albus found Mcgonagall’s classroom (with some help by a few seventh years) and waited in front of her desk until her eyes looked up at him. Mcgonagall was writing her lesson plans for the next week.

“Can I help you, Albus?” She asked, her eyes going back down to her notes. She had a feeling about what this boy was going to say. Albus was dressed in a Hogwarts robe and a plain white button up with black pants- nothing that said Slytherin at all on him.

“I don’t want to be a Slytherin, Professor.” Albus said.

Mcgonagall got a lot of these students every year. Ones that didn’t want to disappoint their families or leave their siblings or their friends.

“We have a system, Mr. Potter. A system that has worked for many years. You may not see it yet, but there are many great qualities within Slytherins.” She said, almost on autopilot. Again, she said this to students all the time after the Sorting Hat ceremony.

“Did you say that to all the Slytherins you locked in the dungeon during the war at Hogwarts?” Albus asked, his voice so smooth that it took a moment for Mcagongall to understand what he said.

“Mr. Potter!” She scolded.

“Or was it easier to just assume they were all filthy Slytherins?” Albus asked.

“Do not speak to me that way.” Mcgonagall said, “if you want to be a Gryffindor then-”

“I don’t want to be a Gryffindor, Professor.” Albus said.

Mcgonagall looked sharply at him. “Then what do you want?”

“I want to put an end to the Hogwarts Houses.” Albus said, he didn’t realize when he said that, it was in a voice like his father’s.

Mcgonagall stood for a moment, wondering if he was serious. “You want what?”

“I want to put an end to them for good. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.” Albus said.

“We won’t just get rid of the houses, Mr. Potter.” Mcgonagall said, shaking her head at his crazy idea. “The houses had been here since the beginning of Hogwarts. It is a huge part of our history, we simply can’t erase it.

“Why not?” Albus said.

"Students take pride in their houses." Mcgonagall said.

"So? People take pride in their race, ethnic groups, and where they were born and raised. But that doesn't mean they should be segregated and labeled like this. That only causes mental damage."

"You are a Slytherin, which means-"

"Means I'm cunning, loyal, and self-Preserved. Which is a stereotype. Like Jews are stereotyped to have big noses and Asians are good at math. Any stereotype, considered good or bad is harmful."

"Mr. Potter!"

"You’re separating children based on four different groups. Have you ever heard of the Self-fulfilling Prophecy, Professor?"

"Why no, I haven't. But it sounds pretty self explanatory."

"Right. But look, I'm blasting off information. One might mistake me for a Ravenclaw. "

"Mr. Potter. I have not directly or intentionally harmed you in any way. This just how things are done."

"That's why they need to change, Mcgonagall." Albus said, "No eleven year old should have to be labeled within two minutes of walking into a school."

"Now I think you are over exaggerating. The houses do not harm students."

"Really? Professor. If you know what Stereotypes are and the Self-fulfilling Prophecy is, you should know they are mentally harmful. Even physically. Do you know how many students I heard get called Filthy Slytherins or Dumb Hufflepuffs last night? Either the names of the houses are used in pride or used to shame." Albus said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Talk with the other professors. Talk to anyone. Someone needs to listen to me because I’m right." Albus said.

"Albus. You're making a huge deal of something that has happened for hundreds of years." She said. "If we got rid of the houses, students would hate it. There would be protests." Mcgonagall said. “You’re just throwing a fit because you want to be in Gryffindor but were declared something else. It’s okay to be Slytherin.

Albus shook his head. “Where would we be if things didn't change?"

"Getting rid of the houses is like taking pieces of student's souls."

"It’s only like that because you've convinced students their houses are a piece of their souls. When it isn't."

"Mr. Potter. Get out of my office."

"Professor please."

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you anymore."

"Because I'm right. I have a solid argument!"Albus said.

"Go to breakfast, Mr. Potter!"

“But-”

“Not another word.” Mcgonagall said.

Albus stared at her for a moment, debating. He saw in Mcgonagall’s eyes that she was processing what he’d said. So with a nod, Albus left, hoping she was considering his words. Though he wished his presentation would have been better.


	2. The First Day

The owl arrived early that morning and tapped its beak against the window until Harry came down to fetch it. Harry came groggily down the stairs in his boxers and took four pieces of mail from the owl’s beak. Harry scuffled through it. Bill… Bill… Insurance ad… Harry poured himself some coffee and sprinkled a little sugar into the cup. He nearly choked when he saw the Hogwarts letter. 

 

“Ginny! It’s here!” Harry said. 

 

When there home had been rather quiet, Ginny came running down the stairs. She jumped over Lily’s Legos on the living room rug and slid into the kitchen on her socks. 

 

“What did he get! What did he get!” Ginny asked, hugging unto Harry’s side and looking down at the letter. 

 

“Here, you open it. “ Harry handed it to her so he could set down his coffee. Ginny opened the letter and held it out between them. 

 

Ginny was the first to read over the words “Slytherin” and she kept a weak smile. They were silent as they both read the full letter. Harry ran his eyes over the words “Slytherin” once, twice, three times before he looked back at Ginny. 

 

“Well, we had a feeling, right?” Ginny said, setting the letter down to pour herself some coffee. 

 

“Yeah, we did. Albus was always a little different. I told him before he got on the train that Slytherin was a fine house.”

 

“Right. I mean, this is great. He’ll become a little genius and he’ll make some friends. He’ll experience a different sight of the school neither of us got to see.” Ginny said. 

They both nodded grimly.

 

“Exactly. This is fine, he’ll be fine. This is good.” Harry said, glancing down at the letter again, skimming to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “No, definitely good.” Harry said. 

Ginny just nodded as she took her coffee upstairs. 

 

Harry went to his office to write Albus a letter. 

 

* * *

 

Albus knew he was right. If Mcgonagall wouldn’t hear him then someone above her would. He could go straight to the school system and just… get rid of the Hogwarts houses? 

 

Albus looked around the busy dining room and saw the sea of reds, blues, greens, and yellows. Student wore ties, sweater, and badges of their houses. Even the school walls and large scrolls that hung from the ceilings sang with the school houses and colors. 

Albus turned back to his breakfast. He was in the same exact seat he’d been in the night before, when he first sat down at the Slytherin table. The seat held the nightmare of last night but it was the only thing familiar to him. 

 

Alone with his thoughts and the loud chatter amongst the students behind him, he was finding his argument harder and harder to bring to life. Rid the school of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin? Albus must really be insane, no wonder he was a Slytherin. 

 

Albus sat through all of breakfast, picking at his eggs with melted cheese over the top. He had to get his mind on sometime else. This bland breakfast for example, his eggs were garage. When mum made them, they tasted... different. More spiced when these were gooey and dry. They lacked something. Albus took another bite and pondered. Mum always added milk and salt to the eggs, maybe that was the missing ingredient. 

Albus set his fork down with a sigh. Home sick. That's why these tasted different. 

 

"Why don't you get out of here, freak." Albus overheard from the table behind him. A first year was getting shoved to the ground, his plate of breakfast and his book crashing against the ground. 

 

It wasn’t until the first year turned around that Albus noticed it was Scoripus. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" Scoripus held his arm over his face when the bully raised a fist. 

 

"Mr. Talingreen!" A professor had ran over quickly to address the issue. No one helped the boy up. Scoripus scrambled for his book, picked up the food from the floor and placed it back on his tray. Twenty points were taken from Ravenclaw then the professor walked back to her seat- not even offering to help the boy who was pushed or see if he was okay. 

 

"Even the professors think that kid is weird." Albus heard at his table. A young man across from him, Ben, his name was. Albus remembered him from the train ride over. 

 

"Do you really think the rumors are true? There's no way." A girl said, shaking her head. 

 

"What rumors?" Albus asked, scooting one chair closer to Ben and the girl. 

 

Ben smiled when he caught Albus's attention and he leaned forward, "that scrawny blonde boy is Scorpius Malfoy." Ben said. 

 

It's not that his father never talked about the Malfoys. Albus knew Draco Malfoy was a death eater like his father, Lucius Malfoy. Harry never pressed charges against Draco or Narcissa Malfoy after the war. Harry said Narcissa saved his life, and Draco was just a child in a situation where a child never should have been in. 

 

Albus remembered Harry talking about Draco Malfoy once at the dinner table. Albus must have been five or six when he heard the story about how Draco had made “Potter Stinks” buttons during his fourth year. When Albus first heard that, he laughed until his lungs hurt. 

 

Harry looked at Albus, “What’s so funny?” Harry asked after telling him the story. 

 

“That’s just some really concentrated hatred.” Albus said, holding his sides as he laughed. “He was acting like the leader of an “I Hate Harry Potter” Fan Club.” Albus said between trying to breath.  Harry just shook his head and ruffled Albus’s black hair, calling him a “Stinker.” Then Harry told the story about how Malfoy was turned into a white ferret. Harry had Albus, James, and Ginny rolling at that story.

 

"And?" Albus asked Ben. “What are the rumors about Scorpius Malfoy?”

 

"Draco Malfoy and his wife,  Astoria , had trouble getting pregnant for a long time. Suddenly, she was pregnant without any help or magic. But, right after she got pregnant, all Time Turners became outlawed. Rumor is, Astoria went back in time, made sweet lovin’ to the ever charming Dark Lord Vordie. Then came back with the time turner and boom, nine months later, the son of Voldemort is born, ready to carry on the war and misery." Ben said.

 

Albus looked over his shoulder. The mess of the spilled breakfast had been cleaned up and Scorpius was reading a book at the end of the Slytherin table, no one sat near him.

 

"Huh." Albus crossed his arms. "Some rumor." He said. 

 

"It has to be true. That's too much of a coincidence." Ben said. 

 

"But that boy looks just like his father, Draco." The girl said. 

 

"So? Magic. He could dye his hair." Ben said. 

 

Albus stared, his eyes softening over Scorpius. The boy was reading, innocent and sweet. He didn’t look evil and he certainly hadn’t seemed evil last night. He watched Scorpius nail the book down with his hand so the pages wouldn't close then reached into his pocket for some candy. His eyes never leaving the book as he chewed on what looked like taffy. 

 

Scorpius didn't look related to anything dark or bad. This had to be just a rumor and a mean one at that. No one deserves to be compared to that psychopath of a man that used dark magic to hurt tons of people. 

 

"It's just a rumor." Albus said to Ben. 

 

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" Ben asked. 

 

“Because I’m a good judge of character and no one who picks up their ruined breakfast  from the floor with their bare hands instead of letting the janitor come and sweep it up, is a genuine good person.” Albus said, standing to toss his tray away. 

 

“We’ll see.” Ben called out to him. Albus then went back up to the boy’s dormitory to get his books before his first class started.

  
  


Like all first days of school, it was long and tedious. It was mainly introductions, getting assigned seats, and learning the names of classmates. By lunch, Albus was beat and wanted to go home and watch cartoons, except, he couldn't go home. He couldn't curl up on the living room rug and read by the fireplace. He couldn't help himself to the little orange juice boxes from the fridge and fall asleep in a room that was purely his own.

 

Albus didn’t eat much for lunch. His stomach was still buzzing from nerves of his first day. Albus was about to lay his head down when owls flew into the Hogwarts dining room. The ceiling was covered in flying owls as they each dropped letters, boxes, and gifts from their beaks. Albus jumped when a letter plopped down in front of him. The same owl circled and threw a letter down to James as well. 

 

Albus was hit with a sense of dread as he picked up the letter. This meant his dad knew about his Sorting already. So did his mum. Albus clenched his teeth as he slid his thumb through the letter and pulled out the note. 

 

_“My dearest Albus,_

 

_Congratulations on making Slytherin. You're starting your education in the finest school and I couldn't be more proud of you. Yes, I know you may be disappointed with the Sorting but Albus, that has little to do with everything you are going to gain from Hogwarts. You get to see a side of the school me nor your mother got to see. You are so special Albus and I love you. Try not to get too homesick and make some friends, alright?_

 

_I love you and Hope to hear back from you,_

_Dad. “_

 

Albus smiled. His worst fears were no longer humming in his ears. He wasn’t going to be a huge disappointment or banished from the family name. He knew they would be a little disappointed, which was expected, but he was so glad his father sent him this letter. The fear and anxiety that had put his stomach into knots finally loosened.

Albus folded the letter back up and stuck it in his pocket. He grabbed a new plate and filled it with chicken, greens, and spiced noodles. Then poured himself a cup of black tea. He hadn't realize how hungry he was. 

 

* * *

Harry Potter knew his sons. He knew how they behaved, especially under pressure or embarrassment. Harry was doing his best to father his children with no example from his own childhood. He wasn’t ever going to raise his kids to be spoiled the way Duddley was or as abused as he was. Harry tried for years with Albus but he still has never fully understood him. James has always been more vocal, more outspoken, and strong while Albus was somewhat of a question to Harry at times. 

 

Albus (though he'd never admit it) was more gentle when it came to his feelings. James, on the other hand, was hardheaded. Harry knew James. And he wasn't proud of the way James had teased Albus about being an "evil Slytherin." 

Harry grounded James for a month after he made up a story about how "all Slytherins sleep in the dungeon so that one day, the professors can lock the doors and flood the dungeon, getting rid of all the Slytherins in one night." 

Albus was five at the time and slept in Harry and Ginny's bed for a week because of that story. Harry knew his letter to James had to kick his son's ass into gear. It needed to be straight forward, strict, and direct, so he let Ginny write it. 

 

* * *

  
When the owl dropped the letter in front of James, he pursed his lips. 

 

Teddy Lupin leaned over to peek at James’s mail, his blue hair ticking James’s nose. 

 

“Teddy.” James pushed Teddy back in his seat. 

 

“It is from your dad?” Teddy said, smirking as he finished a bite of biscuit. 

 

“No, I think it’s...” James turned the letter around to look at the handwriting on the front, 

 

“Yup. this is mum’s handwriting- wait, where are you going?” 

Teddy stood, taking his grape juice cartoon with him. “You’re a dick sometimes to Albus and he just got sorted into Slytherin. What do you think I’m doing? Getting out of here cause that might be a howler.” Teddy said, dropping a piece of mustard on his yellow tie but (and for once, was grateful to be wearing bright yellow) the stain didn’t show. 

 

“Good luck James!” Teddy said before he left the dining room. 

 

James rolled his eyes and looked back at the post. He ripped open the side of the letter and pulled it out. 

 

_ James Potter,  _

 

_ If I get one letter from Albus saying you've teased him about being a Slytherin, I will make sure you are off the Quidditch team that same day.  _

_ Be nice to your brother. If he doesn't have a place to sit, you offer him one. If he's getting teased, you go over and stand up for him. If he's lost, give him the  right directions, _

_ Be a good big brother this year. Look out for him.  _

_ We love you and we'll see you during Christmas.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mum _

 

James looked across the tables at Albus eating a piece of chicken. He sighed and folded the letter to put away in his pocket. 

"I got your back, little brother." James whispered. 

 

* * *

 

Once classes were over, most of the students were tired from the first day and returned to their dorms. Others went outside to relax in the sun then others went to the dining hall to get a kick start on homework. 

 

Albus tapped his quill against the paper.

 

“Dear dad.”

 

Albus wrote, signing as he stared at the words. He didn’t know if he should thank him for not being disappointed or if he should take pride in the fact he was a Slytherin. Albus wanted to mention his ideas on how to get rid of the Hogwarts Houses.

 

Albus smiled at the idea, passion rushing through his veins as he drew a line through “Dear dad” and instead wrote, “Talk to professor Longbottom? He may have some insight about the houses. He may be an ally of support. Talk to Hermione. She is the minister of magic, she could make some great points and she is so high up.”

 

One of the perks of being a Potter was, he had a lot of connections. Everyone knew who his father was, and automatically, famous rights transfer to him. 

 

Albus then wrote, “Write a speech. Get your facts together. Why is this important?” 

 

Albus jotted down more thoughts on the matter but it wasn’t long before he was tapping his quill against the page again, stuck on what to write. 

 

Albus jumped when James sat down beside him. James was freshly showered with his hair a damp mess on his head. He smelled of deodorant and was wearing just his slacks, button up, and red Gryffindor tie. He must have just gotten back from Quidditch practice. 

 

“So how are things down in the dungeon, Al?” James asked, his back to the table. 

 

“Teachers haven’t flooded it yet. But I keep all my things in jars and a can of gillyweed in my pillowcase.” Albus said.

 

“Just when I thought Slytherin would turn you traidor, instead it turned you paranoid.”

 

“The paranoid never die in freak accidents.” 

 

“Should I come back later or are you drawing your plan for world domination.”

 

“I was gonna ride a dementor into Akaban later and meet some of Voldemort’s friends. Care to join?”

 

“No, You know us Gryffindors. I gotta tame a lion later and jump from a building. Then, because I’m a Potter, I gotta solve world hungry.”

 

There was no angry behind these words, instead it was dry and straight forward. Just how they talked at home. Albus finally turned to face his brother and they bursted into laughter. 

 

Once James caught his breath, faced the table and patted Albus’s shoulder. 

 

“But really, how is it, Al?” James asked. 

 

Albus stuffed his paper into his Potions book and shrugged. “It’s great. I met a few other students my age, I have some nice dorm mates. I got my map with me and I’m learning the castle slowly but surely. All seems to be fine.” Albus said. 

 

James just sighed, bringing his head down on his hand. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Lying. You always lie. I’m starting to think it’s involenterry because you don’t have to lie, Al. It's me.” 

 

Albus sighed, “promise you won’t tell dad?”

 

“I’m no narc.”

 

“I don’t like Slytherin. Actually, I talked to Mcgonagall this morning in hopes she would listen to me but she didn’t and now-”

 

“Wait, you went up to Mcgonagall and asked for the house switch? I thought house switches  _ were _ allowed.” James said. 

 

“No, I didn’t want a house switch. I wanted to get rid of the houses all together.” Albus said. 

 

James was silent for a moment before he chuckled/coughed into his hand. “Get rid of them all together? Like, bam, poof, gone? Like they never existed.”

 

Albus shrugged. “What’s your opinion on that?” He asked. 

 

“Huh.” James looked across at the wall in thought. “I honestly never thought about it. What would I think… Well for one, it would make Quidditch  a little difficult considering we wouldn’t have teams any more.” James said. 

 

Albus quickly pulled out his paper and wrote that down, That was a good point. 

 

“Plus, there would be no house cup at the end of the semester or the positive and negative of points.” James said, glancing back at Albus. 

 

“Do you think you’re brave, James?” Albus asked. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you think you were before the Sorting Hat told you?” Albus asked. 

 

“Yes.” James said. 

 

“Do you think I’m cunning?”

 

“What is this, a personality test? I don’t know. Do you think you are?”

 

“I think I should be able to be anyone I want to be. And maybe I don’t think tons of kids should be separated into only four categories. Especially when one of them has a bad name.” Albus said. 

 

James tilted his head to see Albus’s robes. “I noticed you weren’t wearing your Slytherin robes. Look, Al. About what I said about Slytherin. I was only teasing. It’s not a bad house.” James said. 

 

“That’s not the point.” Albus said, dotting at his paper with his dry quill. “The point is that these houses cause more prejudice and stress than they’re worth.”

 

Then throughout the school it rang and a voice over the halls saud, “Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes. All students are to report to the dining hall.” 

 

Albus took his books off the table and stuffed them in his bag. James saw some of his friends over by his table, waving for him to join. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna split. Good luck with.. this.” James said, standing up. 

 

“Thanks. See ya, James.” Albus said, tossing a lazily wave over his shoulder. 

 

James smiled a little and turned back to Albus. “You look like dad right now.”

 

“What?” Albus dropped his quill, looking up at James. 

 

James shrugged, “That face dad makes when he’s working really hard. You must know it. When his nose scrunches and his eyes squint all tight. All you need are some glasses and you’d be a mini version of dad.” James smirked.

 

Albus rolled his eyes, “Did a quaffle hit your head in practice today?”

 

James laughed, “But then you open your month and I don’t see a glimpse of dad. All Al.” James said, ruffling Albus’s hair and forcing it into a sloppy mess. 

 

“Hey!” Albus smacked the hand away but James was already walking over to his table. James took a seat and waited with his friends for dinner to be served. 

 

Albus read through his notes. He felt a bit more confident in his ideas but still a little lost on how to execute them. 


	3. Rain Before The Pour

The next few weeks went by slowly. Albus was getting into a routine and learning the ins and outs of the school. A standard day consisted of him going to all his classes then doing his homework in the Slytherin common room. This didn’t mean he still didn’t think about his plans to get rid of the Hogwarts houses all the time, he was just at the stage of collecting data and research. 

 

Scorpius Malfoy was one boy Albus saw quite often, either in his potions class, in the dining hall, or the Slytherin dorm. Scorpius seemed like the type that was always on the move and always keeping busy so Albus didn’t talk to him much. 

 

Little did Albus know, Scorpius was hiding- not just from him but everyone at Hogwarts. 

 

Scorpius had a way of hiding that was pretty effective. 

Never make eye contact. That is huge. When walking somewhere, hold a piece of paper so it looks like you’re in the act of a delivery. But walk fast. Walk fast with purpose. You mean business. This walk means you have importance to be somewhere and someone is expecting you. No one will stop you if you’re rushing through the halls with determination. 

 

Scorpius had learned all sorts of ways to stay under the radar of bullies. He had his own little place in the library; the back corner against the gate of the restricted section and the regular library books. Scorpius would check out the books he wanted to read in the main section of the library, then go to his corner to read them.

 

This corner, between the restricted section and a large bookshelf, his safe place. “His Sanctuary.” he called it. It was on the carpet under a draft so it didn’t get too warm. Sometimes students would pass by but they never seemed to stay long. The only books along this back aisle bookshelf were textbooks students already had or old editions of books the school no longer used. 

 

Scorpius usually did his homework and read here. There were a few accusations when no one would offer him a seat at the dining hall and he’d make himself a plate, and come here to eat. Scorpius liked his spot. He loved his books. But unlike his high expectations of his time at Hogwarts- he didn’t think most of it would be spent running away from bullies. 

 

Scorpius gasped when the library lights when out and left him in the dark. He took out his wand, “Lumos.” Scorpius looked at his watch and realized it wasn’t late at all. It was six thirty, Hogwarts students should be in the dining hall for supper.  

 

“Hello?” Scorpius called, wondering why the lights went out or where the librarian was. Scorpius got to his feet and walked to the edge of the book shelf, peeking out to the entrance doors. Scorpius slid on his backpack, holding his wand out in front of him. 

 

The library was completely empty and the entrance doors were closed. Maybe the library closed early toda but Scorpius could sense it. 

Someone is watching me, Scoripus thought. His hands were sweating around his wand as he stepped towards the door, his breathing swallow and quiet. He didn’t dare make a noise for his listeners. 

 

Scorpius could feel them, their eyes surrounding him and waiting. Scorpius stopped when he was right in front of the doors, his hand touching the door knob. Every inch of his head screamed at him to step away. He should have trusted his gut, especially when there was a rattle against one of the windows. Scorpius turned to look.

 

The books all along the shelves behind Scorpius started to fly off, firing at him and hitting against him. A book feel open, flames pouring out from the inside. Scorpius shielded his face towards the door as the books were thrown at him, pelting him, bruising him like a public stoning. He felt pain all over but still hesitated opening the library doors in front of him. 

 

They were growing impatient. They wanted him on the other side of the door. Scorpius screamed. He didn’t understand how no one could hear him or the books thrusting against the door. Finally, Scorpius gripped the door handle, his wand tight in his grip. He flung himself out into the hallway. 

 

Only, he wasn’t on his feet for long as two, much larger, boys grabbed him. One took his wand with ease then two boys restrained Scorpius between them. Scorpius grunted in pain as his eyes looked up at the boys. 

 

One boy, he knew from breakfast on the first day of school. Greylin Talligreen. He was a fifth year in Ravenclaw. He was a bright boy but bright in all the ways that still left him ignorant and full of self.

 

The boy holding Scorpius’s wand was a Slytherin, a fourth year with untrimmed hair and a chipped front tooth. He was Patrick McCarthy. This was Patrick’s first year at Hogwarts because he’d been kicked out of Durmstrang for being “spontaneously violent.” (or at least that was the rumor.)

 

Another boy was leaning against the wall with his wand out. Forgaval Rockmick. Forgaval was a fifth year in Gryffindor with C average grades. The most Scorpius knew of Forgaval was his streak of skipping classes and that he came from two “Mudblood” parents. 

 

“Took you long enough to come out. Had Ralph walk around the building to enchant the books. Hope they didn’t ruffle you up too much.” Forgavel said. The trace of a running shadow came from down the hall. It was a blonde boy with his Hufflepuff hood on to cover his face. 

 

“C’mon before a professor sees.” Ralph said, never stopping as he ran towards the stairways. He was making sure the path was clear for them. 

 

Scorpius struggled against Patrick and Greylin’s grip, his feet skidding against the floor as he pushed back against the ground. Scorpius jumped and twisted but when he tried to scream, a silent charm was put on him. Scorpius started kicking at halls to make any kind of noise for help but no one was coming. 

 

Scorpius was taken to an old girl’s bathroom he’d never seen before. The room had empty stalls and a large circle sink towards the entrance. The tile was hard as Scorpius was forced to sit down, Patrick and Greylin on either side of him, holding his arms in a death trip.Scorpius could have sworn he heard a toilet pop open, but then it flushed and the lid closed. 

 

Greylin and Patrick held Scorpius down on the floor. Fargaval tapped his wand against his hand.

 

“I can barely look at you, you’re so pathetic.”  Fargavel said as he knelt down and held Scorpius's chin up. “You’re the son of a murder. So, why are they protecting you? The ministry protects you. Hogwarts let you in. The professors just let you do whatever you want because they’re scared of you.” Fargavel stood and took the silencing charm from Scorpius’s lips, “Anything related to Voldemort should be strung by their necks.” Fargavel said. 

 

“Please. The rumors aren’t true. I don’t have anything to do with Voldemort.” Scorpius said. Fargavel slid his wand into his back pocket and took out a switchblade. Scorpius gasped, squirming between the two boys keeping him down. 

 

“I think Crucio and Avada are just too quick. I don’t get to see the tears stream down your face or the way you struggle to breath.” Fargavel said as he grabbed Scorpius’s wrist and held it out. He ran the knife sideways down his arm, slicing off fresh. It was just deep enough to bleed in the middle but thin enough were the skin was raw. Scorpius turned his face away, unable to look as he yelled in pain. 

 

“Please Stop! Stop. Stop.” Scorpius kept mumbling. The pleads went higher when he felt something press against his arm again. Scorpius turned and saw the blood dripping down from his arm into a potion like cup. The cup was musky with lumps inside, reeking of seafish and unicorn hair. 

 

Scorpius looked between his captures in fear, his feet sliding out to try and kick the cup but it was pulled out of reach. 

 

“What is that?” Scorpius asked, his arm starting to burn, his heart beat in his ears. 

 

“When you drink it, you’ll find out.” Patrick said into Scorpius’s left ear. Scorpius gasped once again in a struggle. 

 

“I’m not Voldemort’s son! I’m not related to him in any way. Please! I’m not. Take a blood sample. Give me a truth serum. I’m not lying I swear!” Scorpius plead as Forgavel sat down on the floor and mixed the blood into the cup with a spoon. 

 

Fargavel scooped a spoonful of the potion and took a sniff. “Oh Fuck. Yup. It’s perfect. My compliments to the potion maker.” Fargavel said, toasting to Greylin. 

 

Grelin smiled, “I told you the potion is still experimental. But it better work. Took three weeks to simmer.” Greylin said, glancing back to Patrick. Scorpius started crying, tears dripping onto the old tile. These boys had been preparing to torture him for over three weeks? How could he be so hated. 

 

Fargavel shifted forward just as Patrick and Greylin started to lean Scorpius backwards. All three of them held the boy down, prying his mouth open and dripping the potion down his throat. Ralph was staying outside the doors, keeping a lookout and a silencing charm on the bathroom. Scorpius struggle to not choke on the lump content passing down his throat. He choked hard a few times but the boys wouldn’t let him up for air. Scorpius’s cheeks went red as he started sucking in the potion just for oxygen. He wasn’t going to get away until the boys got what they wanted anyway. Scorpius coughed and gasped, drinking up the potion so he could come up for air. His lungs and throat burning and a nasty taste was raw in his mouth. 

 

The cup was empty. While they still had Scorpius nailed down, Fargavel removed Scorpius’s robes, button up, shoes, socks, and his tie. They left only his black trousers on. Fargavel whispered a spell and the clothes turned into shreds. 

 

“Let’s go.” Fargavel rushed from the bathroom as did Patrick and Greylin. They grabbed Ralph on their way out and went to their separate dorms. 

 

Scorpius was able to stand now and he got to his feet. He felt violated and his throat burned. He stumbled forward to one of the sinks, cupped his hands under the water and rinsed his mouth. His heart was beating fast as he starred in panic at his own reflection, wondering if he should get himself worked up enough to throw up. His stomach started to feel better though and he got a rush over his skin, let a physical wave was in his blood. 

 

Maybe the potion hadn’t worked right. Maybe they accidentally did a potion that just tickled under his skin. 

 

Scorpius had that one hopeful thought before his skin started burning and cracking apart. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and screamed. This time with no charms to silence it, it echoed throughout the school. A lot of students assumed it was Moaning Myrtle, others a ghost, some thought it was a creature from the forest. Little to Scoripus’s knowledge now, only Albus Potter ever came to find him and see what those bullies had put in the potion. 


	4. Lost then Found

Albus had finished dinner and was roaming the halls. He wandered down to the first story, his hands in his pockets as he tiptoed along. In the corner of his eye, he saw something float. 

 

Albus held out his wand, following a flicker of blue light. It reflected off of the walls then retreated backwards. A sharp cry echoed from the girl’s bathroom.

 

_ “Crybaby.” _ Albus heard in his ear and he gasped, his back hitting the wall behind him. 

A girl, floated there with ponytails and glasses. She was in a school uniform. 

 

Myrtle moaned, floating towards Albus. “You look just like Harry.” She said, snickering at the thought. “Your father and I had a bath together once.” She giggled, tugging at a piece of her hair. 

 

Albus took in a deep breath, his heart pounding. “Are you.. Moaning Myrtle? The one that was crying just now?” Albus asked. 

 

Myrtle grunted at the nickname. “Oh, that wasn’t me. That’s that blonde boy in the bathroom. Bit of a cry baby if you ask me. A few loosey names and he starts bawling all over the floor-”

 

A whimper came from inside the bathroom and Albus dashed inside. Myrtle frowned at the way this little Potter just left her mid sentence like a brat. “Nothing like Harry.” She pouted. 

 

The bathroom was white and still, the only noise a faint dripping from the leaky sinks. A Hogwarts uniform laid in the middle of the floor completely shredded to pieces with a spell. Albus bent down and picked at the shreds, noticing the green snake patch of Slytherin amongst the pile. 

 

There was a choked sob from the corner stall and Albus could see pale bare feet under the stall door. Blood dripped onto the ground and mixed with the water on the floor. Albus walked towards the stall door, keeping his wand held out. 

 

“Hello?” Albus said. “Are you alright?” 

 

Scorpius pressed his hand to his mouth to silence himself but it made the inhales through his nose louder as he muffled his sobs. 

 

“Please. I can see the blood. Let me help you. I’m a Slytherin myself… if that helps?” Albus said, realizing it was the first time he’d admitted that out loud. 

 

“P-please, Just go.. Please.” Scorpius said, tears streamed down his face, the puddle of water at his feet mixed with his blood, looking reflectively pink. 

 

Albus peeked in through the stall doors, not seeing much but he did see blonde hair. Now he recognized the voice. “Scorpius?” Albus said. 

 

Scorpius looked over his shoulder. “Do I know you?”

 

“I’m Albus Potter.” He said, stepping back from the door to look at Scorpius’s bloody feet again. “Scorpius, I will leave if that is what you really want. But if I leave, I’m going to get a professor. Is there one you’d prefer?” Albus asked. 

 

“No! I mean, don’t get a professor. I just need… time.” Scorpius said as he looked down at his arms and sniffled. A choked sob left his chest, it was an ugly cry and it made Albus’s teeth clench and his stomach turn to knots. 

 

“Alomaora.” Albus said and the stall door unlocked and slid open. 

 

Scorpius stood in the stall, his back to Albus as he hugged his arms. 

 

Thousands of names were carved into Scorpius’s skin. All of the names were written like yearbook signatures, scattered and in disarray. Scorpius turned to face Albus, his hands shaking and trying to cover himself. 

 

Scorpius’s face was carved in with names too. It was all down his neck, arms, chest, back, and legs. Scorpius covered his mouth as he sobbed, tears sliding down the cursed wounds. The tears stung when they leaked into the ripped skin on his cheeks.

 

“There’s so many.” Scorpius said, struggling with the words. “So many names. So many people that Voldemort killed.” 

 

At first Albus didn’t understand then he saw “Cedric Diggory” carved into Scorpius's forehead.

Scorpius's skin was covered with all the names of the people who died in the war. Every name. Good and Bad. 

 

"I didn't know half of the names on my body." Scorpius said. "Each and everyone of them died fighting a war for us, so we could live today and I don't even know most of their names." Scorpius held out his left arm and saw names he did not recognize. Lee Jensen, Lori Fernandez, Jessica Lennihan, Lenny Goodwin, Sarah Augulara. All died by Voldemort's hand. They could have been mothers, fathers, even children for all he knew. 

 

Albus took a step back when he saw the name “Remus Lupin” on Scorpius’s collar bone and “Fred Weasley” written on his hand. He covered his mouth with his hands. 

 

“I don’t even know half of them.” Scorpius said as he looked down at the names on his arms. Around his left wrist he caught a name ending with “Potter” and he quickly looked away. 

 

“Who did this?” Albus asked, taking his Hogwarts robe off and handing it to Scorpius. 

Scorpius’s hand shook as he reached out for it. He was shivering from the loss of blood and his head was pounding from his cries. His nose was dripping and his eyes were blurry. His entire body hurt like a sunburn on the inside and outside of his skin. 

 

“I.. I-”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I got to get you to the clinic.” 

 

Scorpius sat down on the toilet, burying his head into his hands, “Why would anyone do this?” He asked but Albus couldn’t answer. His stomach was in knots by the desperate and wounded mess Scorpius was right now. May he even have the most selfish thought,  _ I’m so glad I’m not him.   _

 

“I don’t know.” Albus said,  "We need to get you to the infirmary." 

 

"No! If I go to the infirmary, they're call my father. I can't.." he looked down at himself. "I don't want him to know about this. He's already so upset about the rumors if he knew about this, he would lose it." 

 

Albus frowned, "then what do you plan to do? Camp out in the girl's bathroom forever. You're bleeding, you need medical attention right now.” He wanted to slack some sense into him. 

 

Scorpius stood and went over to the mirror, this time looking at the way the wounds were forged into his skin rather than reading the names. "I know this potion. I've read about it. They said it took three weeks to simmer, that means it has to be a Kinduling Potion. The counter for that would be... oh goodness." Scorpius knew the page it was on, he could picture the book and the format it was written in. 

 

"I'm going to the infirmary." Albus started to walk out but Scorpius grabbed his arm. 

 

"Wait! Please. Don't tell the nurse, please." 

 

"I'm not. I'll sneak into the infirmary and get some medicine and bandages, okay? Something that'll stop the bleeding until we figure out what to do next." Albus said. 

Scorpius took a sigh of relief and let go of Albus. He smiled a little at the way Albus looked at him, believed in him. Albus may have thought he was a nut but he wasn’t going to let Scorpius face this alone. 

 

"Okay." Scorpius agreed and Albus left the bathroom. The moment he did, Scorpius turned back to the mirror, his eyes closed.

 

So many names. So many lives. So much death. 

 

He saw the words ''Lilly Potter'' on the right side of his ribs. Had Albus seen it? Scorpius wondered but it was just a passing thought. Unknown to him, he had "James Potter" on the back of his left knee and "Sirius Black" at the top of his shoulder. Just looking at himself was sickening. 

 

"Oh, I recognize that one." A voice said from behind, nearly scaring him out of his skin. Moaning Muriel floated behind him with a soft smile. "'Albus Dumbledore,' right across your back like a tramp stamp tattoo." She laughed, tracing where it was with her finger but Scoripus did not feel it. 

 

Scorpius looked her in her dead eyes, "Why didn't you help me?"

 

"I did help you. I got Albus, didn't I?" She grumbled, rolling her eyes and muttering something about "ungrateful prick."

 

Scorpius wiped his cheeks, "I feel quite like a prick, actually." He said, sitting down on the cold tile floor, forcing himself away from the mirror. He had to stop looking. He had to stop crying but the tears kept filling his vision. 

Think, he told himself,  Kinduling Potions . There was a counter potion that was instant and it would revise the skin. This potion was something advanced though, some students his age were still struggling with basic magic and floating spells, how was he supposed to do such a potion? Scorpius knew his father was good at potions and he watched Draco make a lot of them when he was at home. Scorpius remembered leaning over the counter like a child would do when peeking in on cooking or baking. Draco would slice his materials with different knives, sometimes he’d squish them, roll them, dip them. There really was an art to brewing potions. 

 

It took awhile for Albus to come back but it was because he had gotten a variety of medical supplies and he had snuck upstairs to get Scorpius a new uniform to wear. 

 

“I grabbed your backpack too.” Albus said, holding it out to him. Scorpius paused, trying to remember what he had in there then he gasped and took out their potion’s textbook. In Scorpius's little corner of the library where he are lunch and read, he would sometimes flip through the old textbooks back there. He had no doubt a counter potion would be in an old tenth year potion book. 

 

“Albus. I need you to get me a tenth year potions textbook from the library. Whatever year is the closest to this one.” Scorpius said. 

 

Albus had his sleeves rolled up, “you’re crazy if you think you can brew up a  Kinduling Potion by yourself. What if you don’t do it right and end up hurting yourself worse?” 

 

Scorpius felt his cheeks where the bleeding had ceased to stop. Every cut burned against the tile and the carved wounds into his feet especially hurt as he stood on them. 

“Albus please, I’ll make a dal with you. I just want to attempt fixing this on my own. If I can’t, I’ll go to the nurse I swear.” Scoripus said. 

 

“You’re gonna let them get away with it, the people who did this to you?” Albus shook his head at a very defeated Scorpius. 

 

“ If I tell on them, won’t they just come back to hurt me more?” Scorpius said, tightening his grip on robe around him. “This was so bad, could you imagine a step  _ up _ from this?” 

 

Albus took a breath then started to the door, “I’ll get the book. Where would it be?” 

 

“Along the back wall of the library. Just walk inside and go all the way to the right back corner, there will be a lot of wooden shelves where the books are stacked like text books. Tenths years will be labeled, make sure it’s a bit recent a least.” Scorpius said. 

 

Albus sighed, glancing towards the doors again. “Let me bandage you first.” Albus said as he sat down on the ground of the bathroom. Scorpius sat down in front of him, unable to look him in the eyes as they looked over the potion’s effects. 

 

Albus dipped a rag with some disinfectant and blocked it against Scorpius’s cheek. Close to his face, Albus could see the other’s pale skin and red, puffy eyes. Scorpius took the rag from Albus and the disinfectant, lightly applying it to his hands then up his arms. 

 

Albus helped put a bandage on Scorpius’s back where “Albus Dumbledore” was engraved in the skin. Albus applied pressure to the capital “D” in “Dumbledore” until it stopped bleeding. He did this with a few other names then places bandages over them. There was silence between them as Albus worked and Scorpius let him or helped in anyway he could. Scorpius felt much better once everything was bandaged and he put on the extra uniform Albus had brought for him. 

 

“Thank you.” Scorpius said, pulling the hood up on his robe. 

 

“I don’t know how much more I can help. I don’t even know what a King-Ling Potion is, never mind trying to reverse one.” Albus said. 

 

“To be honest, I don’t know as much as I wish I did either but I’ve seen my dad make it a few times in his office. I know what it’s supposed to look like at each stage.” He pursed his brow in determination. He knew he could do this. He had to do this. 


End file.
